


Breaking Away

by AshesTheGreat



Category: Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: A foolhardy attempt to empty my brain crevace of the thoughts floating around, But don't worry it's still Vault-Tec™approved levels of inhumane, F/F, F/M, Literally all my knowledge on this franchise, Original Vault Idea, So there's gonna be a few(a lotta) lore inaccuracies, and a few hundred hours of Fallout Four gameplay, is a couple Oxhorn videos, lore-wise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheGreat/pseuds/AshesTheGreat
Summary: Somewhere in the Commonwealth, two hundred years after the bombs dropped, two hundred years after the world's end, long after radiation turned the land sour and twisted, three lives connect. Three events occur, that set off a chain reaction, that will change the fate of the Commonwealth forever. Somewhere...A Vault door opens for the first time in two hundred years, a blonde, green-eyed woman stumbling recklessly out from the gear and running for her life, unable to distinguish between reality and horrifying hallucinations, unsure of which she'd even prefer, if given the chance.A gen 3 synth is made, toying with the idea of behavior analysis, designed to "convince" escaped scientists and synths to come back, resorting to and backed up by lethal force, when necessary. Soon after its creation, before any fine-tuning can occur, a synth courser goes missing, and the synth is nowhere to be found.A Gunner who's life was dedicated to disassembling and reassembling Stealth Boys, slowly learning how to create them from scratch, strikes out on her own, in the aftermath of a synth attack that resulted in the massacre of her regiment, leaving her as the only survivor, hell bent on revenge against the Institute.





	Breaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things, before we begin.
> 
> Firstly, in this story, the Sole Survivor never makes it out of Vault 111, overrun by radroaches as soon as he left cryogenic freeze. As such, the last of the Minutemen remained assaulted by Raiders, their current status unknown, and Codsworth continues to busy himself with tending to the garden, fending off the occasional radroach. He worries greatly about his family, and would do mosf anything to learn of their whereabouts. Or, at least, what happened to them.
> 
> Secondly, the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system is incorporated for every major character, each one given a total of 28 points, with a minimum of 1 in each category. These values will be revealed, along with the name of a character, once they are introduced. Unlike the game, however, these values are fixed, and will not change unless through the use of chems or other unnatural means. The perk system works the same way, one point per level, however, the perks themselves have no level restrictions. The level of a character is tied to their age, so, for example, a three year old child would be level three. However, the characters do not get to CHOOSE their perk. Rather, they will be chosen to build into a specific path, such as stealth or heavy weaponry. A list of a character's perks, if they have any, will be revealed once all the characters have been introduced.
> 
> Thirdly, I am new to this site, as well as posting fanfiction in general, this being the first story I've ever actually posted, as anyone who happened to see my accidental posting of an unfinished draft saw. So, the text will likely not look pretty. I apologize in advance for this. In addition, this is my first real attempt at taking an idea in my head and giving it tangibility, giving it weight. As such, the writing may seem sloppy, and the plot itself is not planned out. As such, updates will likely be sparce, and the story may pander around as if I don't yet know what I want to do with it, which I don't. This, too, I apologize for.
> 
> Lastly, criticism is always welcome! See something that doesn't make sense? Tell me! Want me to clarify something? By all means. Just want to say my story sucks? Tell me why! I'm sure we can both learn something from it.

Constant screams, filling the air with begs for help, cries for mercy. It was all she'd ever known, The girl slammed her hands over her ears, pleading for the screams to stop. But, if she kept her ears covered, the bugs would start crawling again... Bugs...? How did she know that word? Why did she assign this sensation, this agonizing feeling of legs twitching and crawling under her skin, "bug"? How did she know these words? She shivered, afraid. They were coming, she was sure of it. She couldn't look, they'd kill her if she looked.

The days turned to weeks, weeks to years. Most of the others had fallen silent, eyes glazed over, mere husks of what had once been humans, succumbed to their fear, minds shattering. But the girl? She still felt, still cowered in the corner from the monsters in the wall, still wished for the noises to stop. She'd long since grown numb to the itching, long since learned that scratching only made it worse, made holes. She no longer questioned how she knew these words, forgotten how long she'd been here. Sometimes, she heard the people in white talking about a goal, about looking for something. One who wouldn't cave, who wasn't afraid. Not that she knew what they meant.

The girl realized, one day, that the room had a door. Her head tilted in confusion, wondering what use it served. After all, the bugs didn't use the door. They walked through the walls. And she'd only ever seen the people in white walk past, gazing inwards with piercing stares... Did it have a handle? She walked towards the door nervously, recoiling when the structure gave way, opening without struggle. Was she... Was she free?

The girl ran. She saw the other cells, saw skeletons and fresh corpses. She didn't know what they were, just that she didn't want to end up like them. She saw the bodies of the people in white, mangled beyond recognition and littered with claw marks, the once pure coats soaked in dark red... Her eyes chanced upon a name tag, perhaps worn by one of them. "Luna"...

She saw a large door, something resembling a gauntlet lying next to a body, near a button encased in glass. She picked it up cautiously, looking at it from several angles before slipping it on her wrist. There was a clasp... As soon as she locked the contraption in place, it made a whirring noise, causing her to flinch away from her own arm. Eventually, the noise stopped, and only a dull, green light was visible. She saw what looked like a cable on the back, looking at the button's glass casing, she saw a groove... Was she supposed to put the cable in there? The case popped off of the button, and after several minutes of thinking, of trying to focus through the skittering, she pushed the button. The door opened, causing her to shield her eyes from the bright light, unlike the dull glow she'd known for her whole life, and on the other side... 

... Was freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> In order to introduce the three main characters, they will each have their own chapter that details each event in the summary, to varying degrees of success(mainly because I don't know much about the Institute xP). Now, in line with what I stated at the beginning, the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats for Luna are as follows:  
> S=1  
> P=5  
> E=2  
> C=3  
> I=10  
> A=2  
> L=4
> 
> She has a short stature, is generally fragile and timid, but is a very capable individual as far as knowledge and planning goes, albeit ill-equipped for survival in the Commonwealth, due to physical frailty and plagued with hallucinations whenever stressed. Due to her time in the Vault, she has a multitude of fears, all of which are detrimental to her. Her level is 25.
> 
> Sorry it's so short for a first chapter, but I'm not really sure if anyone would read this thing anyhow xP Not saying I think my writing sucks, I'm just unsure if this whole... Thing, is worth posting. Guess you could say this is a test run? Lemme know whatcha think of it ^^


End file.
